Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{7p + 9}{6p} \div \dfrac{1}{5}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{7p + 9}{6p} \times \dfrac{5}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(7p + 9) \times 5} {(6p) \times 1}$ $t = \dfrac{35p + 45}{6p}$